breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
J. P. Wynne High School
| Last Appearance = }} J. P. Wynne High School is a public high school located in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Walter White was formerly employed as a chemistry teacher at the school. It is also the school where Walter White Jr. and Jesse Pinkman attended as a student. After the Wayfarer 515 disaster, the school held an assembly to discuss the tragedy. Several students and faculty spoke about their feelings . Walt took a lot of time off from teaching while battling lung cancer and expanding his meth production. Walt's behavior becomes increasingly erratic and when talking with the assistant principal, Carmen Molina, he attempts to kiss her, which results in him being placed on "indefinite leave" . Chemistry Classroom Walt's lessons took place in the chemistry laboratory of the school. According to Walter White Jr., Walt was nicknamed "Mr. Wallabee" for the shoes he wears. When he was in class, he kept his second cell phone above the suspended ceiling, which once awkwardly started vibrating and beeping in the middle of a class. Image:School Lab.png|Walt having a class . File:Walt Colored Fire.png|Walt doing a chemistry demonstration Image:Walt_Teaching.png|Walt delivering a lecture in his classroom Storage Room The chemical storage room is located in the SciMatics building. Walt stole some of the school's chemistry lab equipment to create a meth lab in the RV . Near a cook site, he and Jesse accidentally left behind a respirator labelled with the school's name, leading Hank Schrader and the DEA to investigate the school's lab inventory . This makes Walt nervous as he's one of the few people in the school with a key to the supply room. Hank confirms that apparently someone stole the proper equipment for a meth lab, but nabs Hugo, a friendly school janitor who happened to have a criminal drug record . According to Walt, the "missing" apparatus are as follows : * 1 5000 millilitre round-bottom boiling flask * 1 Kjeldahl-style recovery flask, 800 millilitres * 2 full-face respirators * Some CEP funnels, some head with a thermometer holder Gymnasium Following the Wayfarer 515 plane disaster, which resulted in the deaths of 167 people, J. P. Wynne High School held an assembly led by Principal Carmen Molina in the gymnasium to discuss the incident. Several students spoke, and when it was Walt's turn he became defensive and urged everyone to look on the bright side of the disaster, saying that at least it was no Tenerife . Faculty and Staff * Carmen Molina: Assistant Principal, Principal * Walter White: Head of Science Department; Chemistry Teacher (former) * Hugo Archilleya: Janitor (former) Students * Walter White Jr. (sophomore as of Phoenix) * Louis Corbett * Soren * Barry In Walt's Class * Jesse Pinkman (former) * Chad * Ben * Jeffrey * Chad's Girlfriend Trivia *Show creator Vince Gilligan attended an elementary school in Farmville, Virginia named J.P. Wynne Campus School. Production *Exterior shots of the school were filmed at six separate locations: **The administration building of Rio Rancho High School at 301 Loma Colorado NE, Rio Rancho, NM 87124. **The Scimatics Building at Rio Rancho High School was used for Walt's building. **The parking lot of Eldorado High School at 11300 Montgomery Blvd NE, Albuquerque, NM 87111 adjacent to the science department. **The parking lot and bathrooms of Central New Mexico Community College's Westside Campus at 10549 Universe Blvd NW, Albuquerque, NM. **The gymnasium at Highland High School at 4700 Coal Ave SE, Albuquerque, NM 87108. **Sandia High School at 7801 Candelaria Rd NE, Albuquerque, NM 87110. ("Season 5B") es:Instituto J.P. Wynne Category:Locations Category:School system Category:Schools